Heaven, the blue people
by lilirose14
Summary: Heaven The people are angry because of the king of idiocy Bonta. It is at Joris avoid a war between the two peoples. Seulement, things do not go as planned, and it will result in a strange child ... Joris is in a black crap.
1. Chapter 1

In the palace of Bonta, the good king was dozing in his chair when the door opened on master Joris Jurgen, Ambassador of Bonta, Shadow of the city of good, famous fighter, antiquarian in his spare time was in front of his old friend, the strong annoyed.  
>"Ah Joris, I am in need of you. The people of the Heavens ... seems very agitated. In fact they want a war.<br>_Why? These people do not killing people to pass the time. "  
>Joris saw that his majesty Balthazar was very interested in the ground. It is true that he was very beautiful and so clean, it was almost a mirror, but beyond to admire so so embarrassed ...<br>"What have you done majesty to trigger a war?! shouted master Joris, thrilling King latter shriveled even more about himself and replied in a small voice.:

"Well, the queen, Eroméni Lefko is very beautiful and ...  
>_Do Not tell me that you made him fit-in! You are married too! But mostly you know how they attach importance to the rules of propriety! But even if your deplorable attitude had upset them, it is not enough to anger up to this point. What did you say?!<br>_Errr…She pushed me so hard ... embarrassing ... she said that it was not going to stop there and there would be severe repercussions ... It proved my faith. ..dropoff window  
>_Altess Balthazar Kalos king of Bonta on the Council of the Twelve, as an ambassador and a citizen of that mentioned, I order you up NOW to stop beating around the bush and get right to it to avoid future war launched by irresponsible!<br>_I was drunk and I told her that she and her husband Sciatis had no their seats in the Council.  
>Joris almost fall in the pit. How this fool could he say that?! This exceeded the total. Obviously they were not going to let this go! And it will not be easy to avoid this war. The Heavens were known for their rancor than tenacious as much as for their fighting ability! In addition, they are very attached to their status and their leader. Such humiliation ...<br>"_Joris?  
>_What?!<br>_Hem, I'm sorry.  
>_ That you can be! You do you realize what you've started?! A war. A WAR! I knew drunk, you could talk nonsense! But never, oh great I never would have expected this! Even from you! You attacked on every nerve! They despise the utmost adultery, drunkenness, the irresponsibility, displaced or excessive behavior and humiliation! They are proud to be what they are proud of their place and you, YOU! ... I have no words to describe what you did and the situation in which you placed your country! We should invent new words for it! A war! You realize! For a history of false pride!"<p>

Joris did not annoyed often, but when it did it was scary. One of the most influential kings in the world dreamed of this moment only one thing: to disappear into a hole. He continued to preach to for at the very least 3 hours and all the capital have heard his escapades as Joris shout loudly.  
>"Listen to me, you can not go fix this in person because they would ray you alive as soon as you put one foot in their country. And that, only if they are in high spirits. I'll go in as an emissary of Bonta, to avoid a war that will undoubtedly bloody. Congratulations on your attitude and what will possibly result.<br>Joris left the room fulminante, everyone step aside away in its path, fearing the justified anger of the ambassador. Are on the throne, King Balthazar had a thought (yes I assure you) that everyone shared:  
>"Fortunately it is on my side."<p>

End of chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

In his house, Joris Jurgen thinks. How to calm a whole people? Especially since it was not as if his majesty Balthazar had come to ask an alliance against the Brakmar who threatened him for some months. Oh, but it's true! That was exactly why the king of fools went to! The only thing missing it is that for the affront the, Heavens make a pact with the enemy city. What was likely to happen. Joris sighed deeply and resigned himself. There was little chance he managed to avoid war, but still more than forming an alliance. "All because an idiot does not keep alcohol! ". He would stop this war, but will forget the pact. It would ponder the way how to handle the situation so as to limit the damage. Because there will inevitably damage.

After telling Luis not open to anyone (which made the growling shushu home), took food, his hammer, and especially after reprimand once again the king to his folly, he set out for the Heavens kingdom.

After several days of racing, he finally arrived at the gates of the capital. The people looked at him amiss, which was understandable. Despite the fact that he has had to deal with little time with these people, it did not surprise of their physical ... more original. (autor's note: You're not well placed to say that Joris). The sky blue skin, blue night hair, long pointed ears, fang and large different wings according to their status, they were barely taller than him.

He arrived at the royal palace impressed by the sophistication of the people. Every stone, every log wood was painted or carved to give it beauty. On the dresses were sewn gems and tunics were either in gold or silver son, or silk, or in extreme quality cotton. Another missed opportunity by the king, trade between the two countries.

When he asked audience, it was almost as if the regent does not spit at him. At least he could not look down because it wizened old man with age was smaller than him. The royal couple received very coldly his, nothing surprising. He bowed low, as he used to do and waited for these Highnesses make the first gesture of politeness. It was the king who spoke first.

"Master Joris, Ambassador Bonta, I suppose it is not unknown why we are attacking you.

_Indeed your majesty. Am familiar with the offense that was made for you. The Council has obviously ignored the words of my sovereign, drunk as he was. It no longer knew what he was saying. Alcohol is not an excuse but an explanation of his actions more than shameful. And I ask your forgiveness. I beg you not to ...

_Please Master Joris, silent! »

Ouch. The queen. It was very badly left.

"If I remember correctly, Bonta wanted us to do alliance. I'm wrong?

_No your majesty.

_This offer still stand?

_Yes your majesty, but I understand that you do not want from what said king of Bonta told the you. But I would still hope that you will be indulgent enough not to attack my land.

_You are less boorish that your leader, master Joris. But know that it is not a question of war between the two nations. »

Joris widened its two big eyes. There would be no war? The king Sciatis continued.

"We have big internal problems. There is no need to add even more. If we accept this alliance is that we need it. A terrorist sect seeks to extinguish the royal family. My family. My queen expecting our first childand it will may never see the day. We need Bonta. You are a powerful ally to help us get these out for extirpate rats of their holes and exterminate them. So we will not attack your country even though we are very tempted to do. And we seriously thought about it.

_I-I thank you very much your majesties, and I reiterate my apology.

_Of course, replied the queen, there will be refund. You understand that the injury that was done to my country and I, will not go unpunished.

_I understand. What will be the nature?

_A sum will be paid every month for five years. Only the number of kama is negotiable.

_I understand your majesty. How do you estimate the payment? Because it is possible that Bonta could not pay a too large load. Especially in such a short time. The economy of the country is not the highest. It would be difficult to pay from a too excessive amount.

_We discuss the price of the injury later. With the presence of your sovereign, although we have no desire to see him again. One has to take us for the good of all.

_This while your Majesty honor.

_Okay! So ... "

The queen did not have time to finish his sentence. A huge explosion blew the throne room and entaillèrent propelled debris, cut Joris's flank, but especially the throat of the king.

End of chapter 2!


End file.
